One Word For You Vampires
by unknown author 5342215
Summary: How would your life change if you found out vampires were real.


Paste your document here...

I only heard rumors that vampires were real. When these stories passed by my ears I just brushed them off as rumors, myths or people trying to get their 15 minutes of fame. But now as I walk through the noiseless town, at this abandoned time of night, I begin to believe these tales myself. My boots click loudly against the hard, cracked asphalt, echoing off the dirty brick walls that encase me, splattered in who knows what. The only source of light is coming from the full moon that is glistening in the sky, which dimly lights the path before me.

I continued on when suddenly a large shadow passed over me, making my head dart upwards scanning the night sky searching for the source that caused the shadow. What puzzled me is what I though caused the shadow was a person! A PERSON jumping over a 20 foot gap! "That's ridiculous, I_ must not be getting enough sleep._" I muttered to myself. Quickening my pace I hurried home in disbelief.

Then I heard it, a horrific bloodcurdling scream that split silence. All I could hear now was the rapid beating of my heart. I had to make a quick decision in my head between running toward the scream or finding someone to help. Did I have enough time to find help? Would my only option be to head to the source of the sound and try to save them myself? I became a black belt a few years ago so I know how to fight but could I really do it? I heard another scream coming from behind me, that made the choice for me as I spun around and sprinted toward the source the of the screaming. My boots skidded against the asphalt as my long chestnut hair flowed behind me. **_Was it fate, destiny, or just dumb luck that I chose the path before me, but that decision changed my life forever, what little was left of it._**Then the screaming abruptly stopped.

I cursed under my breath and grabbed my trusty can of pepper spray that I nicknamed "Peppy" then turned to face the opening of a fenced off, pitch black ally where the screams came from. I walked calmly towards the fence trying to stop my hands from shaking. As I hoisted myself over the rusty chain link fence, I accidentally scraped my hand against the top of the fence leaving a fair sized gash that dripped blood onto the ground. I ignored the searing pain and searched the ally for any sign of life. As I glanced around an old rusty dumpster, I saw her.

Crumpled and shaking on the ground she wore jeans and a sweatshirt that had blood oozing down by her neck. At the sight of the blood I rushed forward to see if she was OK. When I got to her she looked like she lost a lot of blood but thankfully she was alive, but just barely. I reached into my jeans pocket to get my cell phone and call the police, when suddenly there was a cold, large hand that roughly gripped my shoulder. "You won't need that." the voice said in a deep growl. Suddenly my phone was ripped out of my grasp and clattered loudly against the wall across the ally. I was scared, but not the type of scared when you see a horror movie. This was the type of scared when you are IN the horror movie and it's not a movie, it's REAL.

He chuckled softly as he spun me around to face him, only to get "Peppy" to greet him with a healthy dose of pepper spray in his menacing face. I could only see his midnight black hair as he gripped his face, screaming and collapsing to the ground. He rolled around in agony trying to wipe the burning tears from his pale face. I couldn't believe it, I had saved this girl from a mugger. All I needed to do now was call the police and this thug will be safely behind cold, thick bars. As I tried to get around him in the narrow ally to reach my phone, elated at my victory, I suddenly realized that my celebration was short lived, literally! I felt a cold hand clamp around my ankle and I was frozen in fear. Slowly he rose, the dark shadow blocking the only exit. He growled in a dangerous tone "You shouldn't have done that!" and smiled slightly revealing his canine like teeth to me. I felt the hard spikes as they drove deeply into my neck, the air suddenly misted with a cold damp dew as my vision started to grow hazy. I thought to myself, "Don't pepper spray a vampire. I REALLY pisses them off" as I felt the life slowing getting sucked out of me.


End file.
